gupfandomcom-20200214-history
KV-2
The KV-2, named after the Soviet defense commissar and politician Kliment Voroshilov (KV) (in Cyrillic Климе́нт Вороши́лов "KB") was a Soviet heavy tank armed with a 152 mm howitzer, intended for short range artillery support. Background In 1939, the KV-2 was developed as a variant to the KV-1 heavy tank, after the Red Army found trouble dealing with fortifications in the Winter War. Designed with a massive turret in order to mount the 152 mm M-10 Howitzer on a basic KV chassis and protected by 75 mm frontal armor, it had identical engine of the T-34. While it had impressive firepower (its howitzer was more than capable of knocking out all German tanks it initially faced, despite being impaired by the long reload time) and was well protected, its tall silhouette made it a conspicuous target. Its large size meant that its mobility was low, being unable to clear most bridges; moreover, its big turret was slow to turn. About 300 KV-2s were built from 1939 - 1941. Despite shocking the German troops that met it, the KV-2 was regarded as a failure, because it never performed in its intended role of 'bunker-buster', and the highly mobile warfare that followed ill-suited its characteristics. When it was deployed, the lack of close support from other tanks, and the front line fighting role it was deployed in caused heavy losses, as despite the enormous power of its gun, the KV-2 lacked a rate of fire to match German tanks and was easily outmaneuvered. Therefore, its production was quickly discontinued. In Girls Und Panzer Pravda Girls High School has a KV-2, designated as a support tank. During the semifinals against Ooarai Girls High School, it was deployed on the village to ambush the Ooarai forces, but this failed when the Ooarai tanks moved into a large building for cover. After the surrender agreement suggested by Katyusha was rejected, the KV-2 was directly ordered by Katyusha again to move behind her flag tank to crush the enemy should they try to rush it. Much to her surprise, Ooarai recognized the danger and instead escaped by breaking through the main defensive line. It was then left behind in the village to protect the flag tank (T-34); however, when it engaged the Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV and Hippo Team's StuG III it missed the first shot and, as it was reloading, the two tanks fired at its weak spots, disabling it. Tank Specifications * Weight : '''53 tons * '''Length : 6.79 m * Width : 3.32 m * Height : 3.65 m * Main armament : 1 x 152 mm M-10T''' Howitzer * '''Secondary armament : 3 x 7,62 mm DT Machine Guns * Hull Armor / Turret Armor : Front : 75 mm / 110 mm * Sides : 75 mm / 75 mm * Rear : 75 mm / 75 mm * Engine : Kharkiv model V-2K (600 hp) * Speed : 25.6 km/h Gallery PravdaKV201.jpg|KV-2 in winter white camouflage vlcsnap-00150.png|Inside the KV-2 vlcsnap-002761.png|KV-2 HE Shell explosion KV-2 appears.jpg|KV appears KV-2 flip.jpg|Unbalanced Trivia *KV-2 use HE shells, as seen the movie (AP shell will not explode on impact). *The crew of the KV-2 is made up of Pravda first year students. *KV-2 has 2 Loaders, Nina and Alina (The black powder charge and warhead are loaded separately). *It has the second highest caliber gun in the series (152mm), after the Karl-Gerät 040. *In the anime and movie, despite its powerfull gun, it never had a chance to hit its target. *As seen in the movie, the top heavy nature of the KV-2 means that it will tip over if the turret is turned quickly, or if the tank is tilted on an angle when it fires. References *KV-2 (Wikipedia) *KV-2 at Military Factory *KV-2 Specifications (WWIIVehicles) *KV-2 at Tanks Encyclopedia *KV-2 Official Anime Web (GirlsUndPanzer) Category:Tanks Category:Russian Tanks Category:Heavy tanks Category:Pravda Girls High School